


The Wedding of Death In April

by orphan_account



Series: Crack [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Real Person Fiction, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Akzeriuth - Freeform, Akzeriuth is the account name of someone on Instagram, Cheating, Crack, Instagram, Killing, M/M, Murder, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kousei has a wedding, when his partner has... cheated on him?





	The Wedding of Death In April

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akzeriuth (Instagram)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akzeriuth+%28Instagram%29).



> im clearing out all the shit from my account so im orphaning

"I now prounounce you as husband and... uhhh... husbando."

Some priest dude was doing a wedding, despite the husband... Carson... being a satanist. It's a surprise why the priest even agreed. Anyways, the wedding between Kousei and Carson was happening, with the guests all watching, even one from Canada. Woah, technology!

"You may now kiss the... ahh, fuck it. Just kiss." 

At that moment, Chrom walked into the room with a dead body. 

"I killed Link for you, honey. Can I have a kiss?" 

Kousei gasped. 

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! FUCK APRIL! I KNEW APRIL WAS A LIE!" 

Oh yeah, the wedding was in April. Anyways, Kousei stormed out of the room, with some dank memer playing "fuck this shit I'm out." 

Carson was sad. Very sad. So sad that he moved to Canada and overdosed on maple syrup. 

THE END MOTHERFUCKERS.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
